Guarding of Angel
by berlindia
Summary: Kau memang secantik bidadari. Namun ku telah terikat sang dewi. Lelaki itu harus setia. Meski kau secantik bidadari. Kekasihku seindah sang dewi./Official Couple/ Joonmyeon x Yixing/ SuLay/ Suho x Lay/ Slight! Chanbaek, Kyungsoo/T/OOC/YAOI


**SULAY AGAIN HAHA!**

**Selamat membaca dan semoga suka :)**

.

.

.

Judul : Guarding of Angel

Main Cast : Joonmyeon x Yixing

Other Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

Song : Fatin – Jangan kau bohong ,

Yovie & Nuno – Tergoda Bidadari

.

.

.

"Makan siang bersama tunangan?" goda seorang namja jangkung yang menemukan namja berlesung pipi yang tengah tersenyum manis manatap bekal makanan diatas mejanya. Tapi namja itu hanya tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apa pun. "Mau pergi ke ruang OSIS bersama?"

"Boleh.." ujar namja itu yang kini berjalan beriringan dengan sang wakil ketua OSIS, sahabat sekaligus teman sekelasnya.

"Berat ya, memiliki tunangan ketua OSIS?" tanya Park Chanyeol yang melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini terlihat terlalu senang. "Apa tidak lelah, bersembunyi sepanjang hari?"

"Aku percaya pada Joonmyeon," ujar sang namja yang selalu memamerkan senyum lembutnya. "Tapi aku rasa kau lebih kesusahan lagi," ujar namja berkebangsaan China itu sambil tersenyum saat menemukan Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Bertemu dengan mantan disatu sekolah dan sekarang sekelas lagi."

Namun langkah keduanya terhenti saat menemukan seorang namja mungil yang masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS. Do Kyungsoo. Siswi kelas satu yang sampai sekarang menggilai Kim Joonmyeon sang ketua OSIS. Keduanya tampak saling berpandangan. Bukannya masuk, baik Chanyeol maupun namja disampingnya ini malah diam diluar ruang OSIS.

"Hahahahaha," tawa itu mengagetkan keduanya. Si ketua OSIS itu apa sebegitu senangnya mendapatkan bekal dari namja lain. "Kau salah mengeja namaku." Ujarnya masih sambil tertawa.

"Ya sudah tidak usah dimakan!"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hargai usahamu."

"Yixing.." panggil Chanyeol saat menyadari namja yang tadi ada disampingnya itu sudah meninggalkannya. "Mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Yixing membalikkan badannya.

"Makan siang," ujar namja berlesung pipi itu sambil mengangkat dua bekal makanan yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Bukannya.."

"Aku membuatnya untuk orang yang membutuhkannya," ujar Yixing sambil membalikkan badannya kembali. Yah, Joonmyeon nyatanya tidak membutuhkan bekal darinya kan? "Padahal ini pertama kalinya aku memasak tanpa bantuan orang lain," gumam Yixing pelan. "Ya sudahlah, jadi siapa yang kira-kira beruntung mendapatkan makanan buatanku."

Langkahnya terhenti saat bertemu dengan seorang pria tua renta. Tidak terlalu renta juga sih, karena pria itu bisa mengangkat tempat sampah sebegitu besarnya. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pria yang kini tampak mencuci tangannya dan duduk disalah satu bangku yang selalu kosong di belakang taman sekolah.

"Anu.." gumam Yixing pelan.

"Ya, kenapa?" tanya pria itu heran. Tangannya baru saja akan membuka bungkusan roti. "Ah~ terimakasih," ujar pria yang menatap bekal ditangannya. Dia sebenarnya cukup bingung dengan namja disampingnya ini.

"Aku tidak tahu mau memberikannya pada siapa," ujar Yixing pada akhirnya sambil membuka bekal untuk dirinya sendiri. "Ini pertama kalinya aku memasak."

"Enak!" ujar pria tersebut. Namja Changsa itu hanya tersenyum saat mendengar pujian dari orang yang kini duduk disampingnya. Tanpa sadar matanya menatap ruang OSIS yang jendelanya sedikit terbuka.

_Jangan kau bohongiku_

_Jangan permainkanku.._

"Kau tidak makan siang, Chan?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil menatap heran Chanyeol yang sibuk memandang pemandangan diluar jedela ruang OSIS. "Kau menemukan objek pengamatan yang menarik?" tanya sang ketua OSIS yang mulai memahami kebiasaan pasangannya ini.

"Yah, ternyata ada seorang malaikat yang menjelma menjadi seorang manusia," gumam Chanyeol yang kini memandang sang ketua OSIS yang melahap makanan dihadapannya. Chanyeol bisa melihat senyuman kecil yang terbesit dikedua bibir Joonmyeon. "Sepertinya ketua senang sekali," ujar Joonmyeon yang kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Masa?" tanya sang ketua OSIS heran.

"Yap, terlihat jelas sekali," ujar Chanyeol yang kini memilih duduk diatas meja sekertaris OSIS. "Senang ya, mendapatkan bekal dari Kyungsoo."

"Tidak juga! Memangnya aku terlihat senang?" tanya Joonmyeon yang malah terlihat gelalapan. "Kau sedang jatuh cinta pada jelmaan malaikat itu kan?" goda Joonmyeon untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan Chanyeol menyadarinya.

"Tidak," ujar Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi hyung.." sontak Joonmyeon menatap Chanyeol dengan kaget. "Jangan memberikan harapan apaun pada orang lain," ujar Chanyeol yang kini berjalan menuju pintu ruang OSIS. "Dan hyung, hati-hati, tanpa sadar, kau bisa membuat seseorang menangis."

Joonmyeon hanya menatap punggung Chanyeol yang kini menghilang dari balik pintu. Chanyeol selalu memanggilnya 'hyung' jika ingin mengatakan hal yang serius. Tapi bahkan ia tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol.

_Kamu selalu tak hentinya menggoda diriku_

_Senyummu, matamu, seolah mengajak pergi jauh.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Myeon," panggil sang ibu. "Bagaimana hasil karya calon istrimu?"

"Hah?" tanya Joonmyeon bingung. "Maksud ibu?"

"Jangan pura-pura," ujar sang ibu sambil menyenggol pinggang anak semata wayangnya. "Kau masih sibuk?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu ketika menemukan Joonmyeon tampak sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya. "Ah ya, kau sudah membicarakannya dengan Yixing?"

"Kan sebentar lagi aku turun dari jabatan OSISku," ujar Joonmyeon yang masih memeriksa dokumen pertanggung jawabannya dengan serius. "Yixing? Membicarakan apa?"

"Bukannya kau ingin melanjutkan kuliahmu di Jepang?" Joonmyeon menganggukan kepalanya. "Memangnya tidak apa-apa tidak membicaraannya dengan Yixing?" perkataan sang ibu membuat Joonmyeon tampak berpikir. "Ibu dengar dia malah akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di China."

"Sepertinya kami memang harus membicarakannya," gumam Joonmyeon yang tanpa sadar kalang kabut sendiri. Hei, siapa yang tidak kalang kabut, mengetahui sang kekasih memilih jalan yang berbeda. Berbeda negara malah.

"Myeon.." panggil ibunya lagi. "Jangan kecewakan ibu ya?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Dan jangan kecewakan menantu ibu." Ujar sang ibu sambil menepuk bahu Joonmyeon. Dan anak lelaki itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan perlahan.

_Kata ibuku harus setia_

_Kau memang __**secantik**__ bidadari_

_Namun ku telah __**terikat**__ sang dewi_

_._

_._

_._

"Pagi ge!" sapa sang kekasih dengan riang yang membuat ketua OSIS SMA Affiliated itu tersenyum cerah. "Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah," ujar Joonmyeon yang kini berjalan beriringan dengan tunangannya sendiri. "Kau membawa bekal? Sejak kapan?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan heran. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud ibunya, tentang hasil karya calon istri.

"Sejak beberapa hari kemarin," ujat Yixing sambil menatap bekalnya. "Kenapa?"

"Satunya lagi untuk siapa?"

"Oh, ini untuk yang membutuhkan bekalku," ujar Yixing dengan senyuman tenang. Joonmyeon jadi teringat selama ini ia makan dari bekal adik kelasnya Kyungsoo. Joonmyeon tidak begitu mengerti arti senyum tenang Yixing. Tapi entah kenapa senyuman Yixing seolah-seolah sedang menampar pipinya dengan keras. Hingga tanpa sadar Joonmyeon mengusap pipinya yang terasa sangat perih. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam Joonmyeon pelan.

"Hyung!" panggilan itu lagi. Kini Joonmyeon menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah _stanby_ di depan ruang OSIS dengan senyum cerahnya. "Aku bawakan bekal lagi untukmu." Tanpa sadar Joonmyeon menghela nafas dengan pelan.

Joonmyeon menatap pemandangan diluar ruang OSIS. Dan menemukan kekasihnya tengah makan siang dengan seorang pegawai kebersihan sekolah. Dia menjadi kesal sendiri mengetahui sang kekasih lebih memilih makan siang dengan orang lain.

"Hyung! Sini makan!" ujar Kyungsoo. Dan akhir-akhir ini Joonmyeon tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan dengan semua perhatian Kyungsoo padanya. Bahkan kini mereka berdua selalu makan siang bersama di ruang OSIS. "Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo saat menemukan Joonmyeon menatapnya.

"Kau tidak lelah?" tanya Joonmyeon heran. "Terus-terusan mengejarku."

"Tidak."

"Aku sudah memiliki seseorang," ujar Joonmyeon dengan gamang. "Tidak bisakah kau mengerti?"

"Tapi aku senang hyung mau makan siang bersama denganku," ujar namja bermata do itu dengan keras kepala. "Setidaknya ini kemajuan untukku." Saat itu juga Joonmyeon teringat perkataan Chanyeol tentang memberikan harapan pada orang lain. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur dekat dengan namja mungil ini.

_Jujur aku bisa goyah bila terus bertemu_

_Kuingkari kuhindari, namun hatiku terus merindu.._

.

.

.

"Yeol, aku pinjam catatanmu saja," ujar Yixing saat menemukan Chanyeol baru saja akan meninggalkan kelas untuk makan siang.

"Boleh," ujar Chanyeol sambil mencari catatan sejarahnya. "Ah! Sepertinya ada di ruang OSIS," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengingat-ngingat kembali. Dimana ia menyimpan catatan sejarahnya. "Sepertinya memang di ruang OSIS, aku sempat membacanya sebelum rapat OSIS." Ah ya, karena setelah istirahat akan ada ulangan Sejarah.

"Baekhyun!" panggil Yixing, tanpa sadar namja berlesung pipi itu melirik Chanyeol dengan senyuman menggoda. Baekhyun kan memang mantan kekasih Chanyeol saat di SMP. Yixing bersahabat baik dengan Chanyeol sejak dibangku SD, karena Baekhyun pernah menjadi kekasih Chanyeol mau tidak mau Baekhyun pun dekat dengan Yixing. "Baekhyun!" panggil Yixing lagi, tapi Baekhyun tidak juga menggubris panggilannya. Baekhyun tampak menatap ruang OSIS dengan tatapan marah dan tangan terkepal.

"Baekhyun kau sedang ap—" ucapannya seketika menggantung.

"Yixing!" seru Baekhyun dengan terkejut dan cepat-cepat membalikkan badan Yixing. Dan membuatnya menemukan Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dan ruang OSIS bergantian. "Xing.." tegur Baekhyun karena menemukan Yixing hanya diam mematung.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Yixing pelan sambil melepaskan cengkraman Baekhyun dari kedua lengannya. Entahlah rasanya punggungnya ditusuk dengan jarum kecil namun banyak. "Aku.."

_Kesabaranku kau uji_

_Sungguh kau tak peduli_

"Tidak usah berpura-pura lagi," ujar Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku tahu kau berbohong!" perkataan Baekhyun sontak membuat mata Yixing memanas. Tanpa protes sama sekali Baekhyun menarik tangan Yixing dan memeluk sahabatnya ini, kini mata Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan dingin. "Hentikan mereka berdua."

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan terkejut. Terkejut menemukan Yixing yang tampak tertekan, terkejut mendapatkan Baekhyun marah. Dan terkejut Baekhyun kembali berbicara padanya. Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun dan Yixing yang sepertinya menuju kelas.

"Hyung kau benar-benar…" desis Chanyeol dengan ancang-ancang menendang pintu ruang OSIS. Satu kali tendangan dan hal itu akan membuat dua sejoli itu tersadar dengan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu," ujar Joonmyeon dengan lelah. "Aku tidak mau menyakitimu," lagi ujar Joonmyeon sambil mengurut pelipisnya. "Aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang aku cintai."

"Kenapa bukan aku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sakit. Yah, rasanya selalu perih mendapatkan penolakan terus menerus dari orang yang kau cintai. "Apa aku tidak bisa.."

"Tidak!" ujar Joonmyeon tegas. "Jangan terus mengejarku," ujar Joonmyeon dengan tangan terkepal. "Aku tidak bisa menyakitinya."

"Tapi kau menyakitiku!" seru namja itu dengan kesal. Inilah kesalahan Joonmyeon saat menatap mata Kyungsoo yang nampak sekali kesakitannya. Joonmyeon paling tidak bisa mendapatkan tatapan semenyedihkan itu.

Dan hanya dari tatapan saja, hal itu bisa membulat Kyungsoo dengan beraninya mengecup bibir sang ketua OSIS. Tidak hanya mengecup tapi kini mulai melumat bibir Joonmyeon dengan perlahan. Gilanya, kini Joonmyeon malah membalas ciuman yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Yah, dia bodoh karena membalasnya..

_BUAGH!_

Suara itu membuat keduanya melepas lumatannya dengan bersamaan. Kyungsoo menatap Joonmyeon dengan malu sedangkan Joonmyeon menatap Kyungsoo dengan tergagap.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada frustasi.

"Kenapa kau membalasnya?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mulai merasakan air matanya mengalir. Kyungsoo tahu pertanyaan Joonmyeon berarti sebuah penyesalah. Tapi… "Kau juga menyukaiku kan hyung?"

"Aku tidak bisa," ujar Joonmyeon sambil meremas rambutnya. "Jangan membuatku lebih jauh menyakitinya."

"Kenapa kau hanya memikirkannya?! Aku ada disini hyung! Dihadapanmu!" teriaknya dengan kesal. Meski Kyungsoo tidak tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Joonmyeon.

"Salah!" gumam Joonmyeon sambil menenggelemkan kepalanya dilipatan tangan yang ada diatas mejanya. "Salah! Jangan membuatku menjadi namja yang lebih brengsek," ujar Joonmyeon sambil meremas rambutnya sendiri. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Lirih Joonmyeon saat mendengar langkah kaki Kyungsoo yang meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Setelah ulangan sejarah, Chanyeol tampak mendekati bangku Yixing yang berada persisi disebelah jendela. Dan ternyata dihadapan Yixing sudah terdapat Baekhyun yang tampak berbicara dengan Yixing.

"Kau tahu, ada sebuah cerita tentang hujan," ujar Chanyeol yang mulai merasa kasihan pada Yixing yang tampak terus tersenyum mendengar omelan Baekhyun. "Dewi Kesuburan terkenal sangat mengasihi para petani di bumi dan menebarkan kasih sayangnya. Tidak disangka Sang Dewi Kesuburan mencintai seorang pentani yang hanya seorang manusia biasa."

"Cinta tidak selalu berujung bahagia," ujar Chanyeol lagi sambil mengambil bangku disamping bangku Yixing yang kosong dan duduk diantara Yixing dan Baekhyun. "Dewa Matahari tampak marah pada anaknya Sang Dewi Kesuburan, ia pun menentang keras rasa cinta Sang Dewi," ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap langit yang sedikit mendung. Posisi Chanyeol memang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela kelas. "Sang Dewi mematuhi sang ayah dan lebih peduli pada para petani. Pada akhirnya Dewi itu mencintai Dewa Hujan yang setara dengannya namun kembali ditentang oleh sang ayah karena sang ayah hanya ingin anaknya menikah dengan Dewa Petir. Lagi dengan senyuman Dewi itu mematuhi sang ayah." Yixing tampak menatap Chanyeol dengan serius. Tumben Chanyeol semendung ini. "Dia tampak telihat terus tersenyum, meski ia mengetahui Dewa Petir sebenarnya mencintai gadis bumi, mengetahuinya tentu membuat Dewi Kesuburan merasakan rasa yang amat terpuruk, dan semakin terpuruk saat suaminya sendiri memiliki anak dari gadis bumi itu."

"Lalu?"

"Dewi itu marah, menyambar senjata ayahnya membumi hanguskan sebagian bumi dengan tangannya," ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap Yixing dan Baekhyun yang terus menatapnya. "Sang Dewi kecewa karena suaminya mencampakannya, cintanya pada Dewa Hujan tidak direstui oleh ayahnya, dan para petani menangis tersedu-sedu melihat ladangnya yang tidak juga membuahkan hasil. Kelaparan melanda hampir diseluruh pelosok dunia," tapi mata Chanyeol nyatanya lebih fokus pada namja bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun. "Sang Dewi Kesubura n dianggap menjadi narasumber mala petaka para manusia, dan dihukum untuk saat yang lama."

"Lalu sang Dewi Angin mendatangi sang Dewi Kesuburan yang tengah dihukum," ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil melihat Yixing yang terperangah. "Dia bilang, menangis saja jika ada masalah yang datang, para petani pun sebenarnya tahu kau tengah berduka. Lihat, mereka masih berdo'a untukmu, memujimu, dan berkorban untukmu, kau boleh berteriak hingga Dewa Petir terguncang dan mengantarkan gunturnya ke bumi, itu jauh lebih baik dari pada kau pendam kesedihanmu dan membuatmu berubah menjadi Dewi Kematian."

"Maka, jika langit menurunkan hujan, mungkin salah satu dewi atau dewa itu sedang berduka."

"Kenapa kau menceritakan ini semua?"

"Dewi saja bisa menangis, apa lagi manusia, meski pun kau ini manusia menyerupai sang malaikat," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut sahabatnya itu. Yixing memang selalu mendengar Chanyeol menganggapnya jelmaan malaikat, entah kenapa. "Jangan pendam semuanya, keluarkan saja," ujar Chanyeol sambil memberikannya dua buah tiket taman bermain. "Gunakan ini, kau bisa mengeluarkan semua emosimu, ditempat ini berteriak dan menangis dianggap wajar."

"Lotte world?" gumam Yixing heran. "Aku pergi dengan siapa?" Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya. Terserah pada Yixing. "Baekhyun, temani aku, mau?" Baekhyun terperanjat kaget namun saat menemukan wajah merajuk Yixing membuat Baekhyun seketika menganggukan kepalanya. "Oke, kalau begitu besok kita pergi."

"Kau tahu dari mana cerita tentang dewi dan dewa tadi?" tanya Baekhyun saat Yixing keluar dari kelasnya, katanya ingin pergi ke toilet.

"Karanganku saja." Ujar Chanyeol yang kini menatap Baekhyun untuk melihat reaksi namja itu. Tapi Baekhyun hanya mengagukan kepalanya dan berjalan meningalkannya. Menuju bangkunya sendiri.

"Ah ya, terimakasih untuk tiketnya." Ujar Baekhyun yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala kaku oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

_Bibirmu yang indah merekah merah_

_Membawaku terbang ke alam sana_

"Ketua, apa kau sebegitu menikmatinya?"

Joonmyeon tersentak kaget saat menemukan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia juga tidak mengerti, tanpa sadar tangannya mengusap bibirnya terus menerus. Tapi perkataan Chanyeol membuatnya tesengat listrik yang menyakitkan namun membingungkan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak, sepertinya kau menikmati acara melamunmu," ujar Chanyeol yang kini duduk dikusen jendela. "Hyung, tadi aku bertemu dengan jelmaan malaikat," lagi, Joonmyeon menatap Chanyeol dengan serius karena Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan kata 'hyung'. "Dia tidak pernah terlihat sedih dan hanya tersenyum pada semua orang," ujar Chanyeol pelan. "Awalnya aku muak dengan caranya tersenyum."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku merasa dia merupakan manusia yang paling bahagia," ujar Chanyeol pelan. "Tapi aku menemukan hal lain yang membuatku takut," Joonmyeon kini bisa melihat tatapan sedih Chanyeol. "Dia hanya manusia biasa yang mencoba menyimpan emosinya dengan baik," ujar Chanyeol yang kini menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan kecewa. "Aku tidak mau melihatnya menjadi sejahat iblis karena terus menerus memendam amarah pada _guardian angel_nya."

"_Guardian angel_?" tanya Joonmyeon bingung.

"Itu kau hyung.." ujar Chanyeol dengan kesal. Oh, namja jangkung ini sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Aku merasa Yixing yang seharusnya mendapatkan julukan _guardian angel_ bukan kau!" ujar Chanyeol dengan tajam. "Hyung, aku bukannya ingin bertindak tidak sopan," Joonmyeon bisa melihat Chanyeol kini dalam keadaan emosi. "Aku tahu kalian tidak mau status pertunangan kalian terungkap."

"…"

"Tapi kau kan bisa membuat semua orang menganggap kalian itu sepasang kekasih," ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan tidak habis pikir. "Hyung, tidak masalahkan jika semua orang di sekolah ini tahu jika kalian itu sepasang kekasih?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kesal. "Karena kalian memang sepasang kekasih kan?!" Joonmyeon bingung kenapa Chanyeol terlihat begitu marah padanya. Apa dia melihat dirinya dan Kyungsoo.. atau jangan-jangan Chanyeol yang menendang pintu OSIS.

"Chan, apa kau.."

"Ya aku melihatnya," desis Chanyeol dengan kesal. Namun Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga menyurutkan emosinya sambil menatap senior yang selama ini ia hormati. Meski dengan nada bergetar Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan jelas. "Jadi hyung, sebenarnya, siapa yang lebih pantas disebut _guardian angel_?"

.

.

.

"Loh? Joonmyeon?" ujar wanita paruh baya dengan terkejut. "Bukannya Yixing.." tiba-tiba wanita paruh baya itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Joonmyeon heran.

"Yixing sedang pergi bersama temannya mungkin sebentar lagi dia pulang," ujar wanita paruh baya itu saat menatap Joonmyeon yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Bagaimana dengan masakan Yixing?"

"Masakan Yixing?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan terkejut.

"Dia hampir setiap hari membawa bekal untukmu kan?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu dan mengajak Joonmyeon duduk diruang keluarga di lantai dua. Toh, Joonmyeon sebentar lagi kan akan menjadi salah satu keluarganya. "Pertamanya sih dia bilang ingin memberikan bekalnya untuk Joonmyeon-gege," ujar wanita paruh baya itu mencoba untuk menggoda anak laki-laki yang kini menggaruk tengkuknya dengan pelan. "Tapi akhir-akhi ini dia bilang bekalnya untuk seseorang yang membutuhkannya, sekalian belajar memasak katanya."

"…"

"Ibu bahkan dilarang untuk membantunya," ujar wanita itu sambil menepuk bahu Joonmyeon. "Tapi aku tahu dia membuatkannya untukmu."

"Ibu.." gumam Joonmyeon pelan saat wanita yang merupakan ibu namjanya tampak akan meninggalkannya. "Apa kemarin Yixing pulang tepat waktu?" sang ibu menganggukan kepalanya. Dan Joonmyeon ikut menanggukan kepalanya.

"Apa kalian ada masalah?" tanya sang ibu yang kini kembali duduk disamping calon menantunya. "Yixing itu selalu saja tersenyum, kadang ibu takut melihatnya terus tersenyum."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang! Ibuuu!" teriak Yixing dengan bersemangat membuat sang ibu terkejut mendengarnya. "Lotte World keren!" serunya sambil mengacung kedua ibu jarinya. Seolah baru kali ini sang anak menginjakkan taman bermain itu.

"Kau pergi dengan siapa?"

"Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun?"

"Mantannya Chanyeol hehe," ujar Yixing sambil tertawa kecil. "Ah ya, aku mulai heran dengan Chanyeol, kenapa dia memanggilku jelmaan malaikat," ujat Yixing yang membuat sang ibu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Serius bu! Dia sampai bercerita tentang dewi dan dewa." Ibunya tak berhenti tertawa saat Yixing bercerita tentang dewi yang diceritakan Chanyeol.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Joonmyeon," tidak ada jawaban dari Yixing, bahkan Yixing tidak menjawabnya dengan anggukan atau gelengan kepala."Kau sudah beri tahu Joonmyeon jika kau pergi dengan Baekhyun?"

"Oh iya! Aku lupa!" ujar Yixing sambil mengambil handphonenya.

"Telat!" seru sang ibu sambil merebut handphone dari tangan anaknya. "Joonmyeon sudah ada diatas, menunggumu dari tadi." perkataan sang ibu membuat Yixing membulatkan matanya dan berlari menuju lantai atas.

"Hai manis!" panggil Joonmyeon saat melihat Yixing menatapnya dengan terperangah. Tapi lelaki itu lebih kaget lagi saat Yixing tiba-tiba menerjangnya dengan sebuh pelukan. "Woah! Kau semangat sekali." Ujar Joonmyeon sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Maaf tadi aku keluar dengan Baekhyun tanpa memberitahumu." Ujar Yixing saat keduanya kini duduk berdampingan. Dan Joonmyeon hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ah~ jadi itu kau," gumam Joonmyeon sambik tersenyum kecil. "Manusia jelmaan malaikat," ujar Joonmyeon yang membuat Yixing salah tingkah. "Kau memang terlalu baik untukku."

"Hah?"

"Aku merasa aku tidak pantas jika berdampingan denganmu," ujar Joonmyeon dengan kepala menunduk.

"Kau ingin kita memutuskan pertunangan ini?" tanya Yixing dengan tatapan menggelap. "Itu yang kau inginkan ge?" tanpa sadar Yixing tersenyum miring melihatnya. Oh ya, dia mulai muak dengan situasinya sekarang. "Jika terdapat seseorang yang mengatakan 'kau terlalu baik untukku' saat ingin memutuskan sebuah hubungan, itu berarti dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang lebih baik," ujar Yixing yang membuat Joonmyeon menatap kekasihnya dengan tergagap. "Sepertinya Kyungsoo jauh lebih baik dariku."

Sikapmu..

_Kalau tahu begini_

_Aku pun tak peduli_

"Aku tidak menyukai Kyungsoo," ujar Joonmyeon dengan tenang. "Aku merasa mungkin selama ini kau kesusahan menjadi tunanganku, harus bersembunyi terus menerus," ujar Joonmyeon yang kini menangkap raut wajah Yixing yang menatapnya dengan marah. "Aku takut jika kejadian saat diruang OSIS terulang kembali dan membuatmu kembali sakit." Yixing tanpa sadar tertawa sumbang mendengarnya. Jadi kekasihnya itu tahu jika ia melihat lelaki dihadapannya ini berciuman dengan orang lain.

"Ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan lagi?" tanya Yixing dengan dingin. "Ge, tidak usah memujiku jika pada akhirnya kau membuangku," ujar Yixing yang entah kenapa merasa kepalanya sangat sakit. Ia merasa semua emosi kemarahannya menumpuk disatu titik. "Jika kau ingin meningalkan aku, tinggalkan saja aku," gumam Yixing sambil meredakan emosinya. "Aku tidak mungkin mempertahankanmu jika kau sendiri ingin terlepas dariku."

"Bukan seperti itu.."

"Kau tahu ge," ujar Yixing yang kini menatap gelang titanium hitam yang ia kenakan. "Aku bahagia saat kau menyetujui pertunangan kita," ujar Yixing sambil memandang kalung yang sejak dulu selalu dikenakan oleh Joonmyeon. Mereka tidak bertukar cincin. Joonmyeon lebih memilih mengenakan kalung sedangkan ia lebih memilih menggunakan gelang dibanding cincin yang mencolok. "Meski aku ragu karena kita terlalu dini untuk diikat dengan kata pertunangan, tapi kau meyakinkanku dan berkata kau akan menjadi malaikat pelindungku."

"…"

"Jika gege ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita, tidak apa-apa," ujar Yixing yang kini melepaskan gelangnya. "Toh, kau juga sudah menyakitiku," kini Yixing menarik tangan Junmian dan meletakkan gelangnya ditelapak tangan Joonmyeon. "Tapi asal gege tahu, aku selalu mencintai gege."

_Tes!_

"Ge.." gumam Yixing dengan kaget. "Ge.. kenapa?" tanya Yixing dengan bingung, Bagaimana tidak bingung lelaki dihadapannya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air matanya dan membuatnya serba salah.

"Kau baru saja bilang kau mencintaiku, selama ini kau juga membuat bekal untukku dan kau masih mau memelukku saat aku menyakitimu," Yixing tertegun menatap kekasihnya sendiri. "Aku beruntung mendapatkanmu tapi aku malah menyianyiakanmu." Meski hanya setetes tetap saja Yixing melihat kekasihnya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ge.."

"Maaf sudah menyakitimu," ujar Joonmyeon sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Namun sedetik kemudian dia menatap Yixing sambil mengusap gelang yang ada ditangannya. "Meski ini egois tapi aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, itu yang sebenarnya ingin aku katakan." Dan yah, bukankah tatapan mata tidak bisa berbohong?

_Lelaki itu harus setia_

_Meski kau secantik bidadari_

_Kekasihku seindah sang dewi_

.

.

.

Yixing baru saja akan masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS. Saat melihat Chanyeol tampak diam di dekat ambang pintu. Mungkin sesuatu terjadi lagi di ruang OSIS.

"Chan.." panggil Yixing. Dan Chanyeol hanya meletakkan jarinya diatas bibir Yixing. Memintanya untuk diam. "Kau sedang apa?" bisik Yixing sambil menagkis tangan Chanyeol dan malah ikut mengintip. Dan kini ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo dan kekasihnya. Matanya membulat saat menemukan Kyungsoo menangis sebegitu parahnya.

"Kyungsoo?!" seru Yixing dengan kaget. Chanyeol dengan cepat menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Yixing itu kalau kaget, selalu saja seperti ini. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon bergantian.

_PLAK!_

Sebuah tamparan mengenai pipi kiri Yixing dengan keras. Mungkin namja ini menyalurkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menamparnya. Yixing hanya diam memalingkan wajahnya, terlalu kaget untuk mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Jangan ikut campur!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan dingin.

Tanpa sadar Yixing tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. Meski Yixing tidak menegakkan kepalanya. Joonmyeon tahu nafas Yixing menderu dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Dan suara tamparan yang cukup keras itu membuat beberapa orang yang diam disekitar ruang OSIS mengerubuni ruang OSIS meski tidak sampai masuk.

"Pergi dari sini!" geram Kyungsoo dengan kesal. "Kau tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali!" kini geraman itu berubah menjadi sebuah teriakan. Saat emosi ternyata orang seimut Kyungsoo bisa juga berteriak sekeras itu.

Yixing seketika mendengakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit ruang OSIS dan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Tapi setelahnya yang didengar oleh semua orang adalah suara tawa Yixing yang terdengar sangat keras. Ia mulai merasa menjadi orang paling munafik sejagat raya.

"Kau pikir ini lucu?!" teriakan Kyungsoo. Teriakan Kyungsoo sontak membuat Yixing memalingkan kepalanya dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin. Seketika Kyungsoo merasa Yixing bukan kakak kelasnya yang lembut.

"Ketua.." panggil Yixing tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari junior yang telah menamparnya. "Kau lihat—" ucapan Yixing terpotong saat tangan Joonmyeon malah menyentuh pipi Yixing dengan sapu tangannya. Yixing tentu hanya bisa menatap Joonmyein dengan terkejut, belum lagi dengan tatapan mata Joonmyeon.

"Pipimu berdarah," ujar Joonmyeon pelan. Mungkin karena kuku Kyungsoo sedikit panjang dan membuat pipi Yixing tergores hingga berdarah. "Aku menyakitimu lagi."

"Hyung.." gumam Kyungsoo dengan mata terbelalak.

"Kyungsoo.." kini Joonmyeon bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku," ujar Joonmyeon sambil membungkukan kepalanya dengan dalam pada Kyungsoo. "Sudah dua tahun," ujar Joonmyeon pelan. "Yixing ini kekasihku sekaligus tunanganku."

Tidak hanya Kyungsoo yang kaget, Yixing bahkan semua orang yang mengerubuni ruang OSIS menatap Joonmyeon dengan terkejut. Tapi lebih kaget lagi saat Joonmyeon mengeluarkan kalung yang selalu terhalang dibalik seragamnya. Kalung titanium tanpa bandul, namun rantai kalung berwarna hitam itu memiliki bentuk yang sama persis dengan gelang titanium hitam yang selalu digunakan Yixing.

"Maafkan aku.." ujar Joonmyeon lagi.

Yixing hanya bisa menatap Joonmyeon dengan terkejut. Bahkan ia mengacuhkan air mata Kyungsoo yang kembali mengalir. Ia bahkan mengacuhkan suara derap langkah Kyungsoo yang meninggalkan ruang OSIS. Dan Yixing juga mengacuhkan suara Chanyeol yang seolah mengusir beberapa orang yang mengerubuni ruang OSIS. Yah, dia mengacuhkan semuanya, karena yang kini ia lihat hanya Joonmyeon yang terus membungkukan badannya.

"Xing.."

_BUAGH!_

Suara tonjokan itu malah membuat beberapa orang kembali mengerubuni ruang OSIS. Bahkan Kyungsoo pun kembali masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS saking terkejutnya.

"Yixing.." kini Chanyeol yang terperanjat kaget. Sahabatnya ini baru saja menonjok keras pipi tunangannya sendiri dengan keras. Chanyeol bahkan bisa melihat tarikan nafas Yixing yang menderu.

"Bisakan menolaknya dengan cara yang lebih halus?" tanya Yixing dengan kesal. "Kau keterlaluan ge.."

"Tapi dia akan tetap menangis, Xing!" seru Joonmyeon dengan tatapan heran. Siapa yang tidak heran, tiba-tiba mendapatkan bogeman keras dari kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu!" seru Yixing yang benar-benar sangat kesal. "Tapi caramu ini malah mempermalukannya juga ge!" teriak Yixing sambil menatap Joonmyeon dengan frustasi. "Kau itu benar-benar.."

"Pfth.. hahahhahahaha," suara tawa Chanyeol membuat Yixing menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal.

Tapi matanya terbelalak kaget saat menemukan beberapa orang kembali mengerubuni ruang OSIS. Hal itu membuat Yixing kelabakan sendiri. Kini bukan hanya Chanyeol yang tertawa kekasihnya pun ikut tertawa meski sambil memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit.

"Nah kan," ujar Chanyeol yang membuat Joonmyeon menganggukan kepalanya. Tapi hal itu membuat semua orang termasuk Yixing menatap keduanya dengan heran. Tidak mengerti.

"Benar-benar, manusia jelmaan malaikat."

_Kau memang secantik bidadari_

_Namun ku telah terikat sang dewi_

_Kekasihku seindah sang dewi_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf kalo banyak typo karena sebenernya ini buat ff straight, tapi saya ingin liat respon kalian dulu. Karena ini yaoi saya sedikit improve di beberapa adegan (dikira film)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Khusus buat Kyungsoo, gak tau kenapa saya merasa bersalah ama kamu.. Sorry, but I love you so much, bebh.. **


End file.
